


against the overly-passionate

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, University AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: "I hate this,""I know."/He may as well be stuck forever as the role of a good friend, or worse, a world-renowned third wheel– SasuSakuLee, university AU, multi-character





	against the overly-passionate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Middle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/382700) by dodie. 



  **against the overly-passionate**

* * *

**chapter one**

* * *

 You know I'm one for the overly-passionate,  
I like you and I loved him,  
We could have been the best type of friends.

– **Dodie** , _In the Middle_

* * *

"I hate this,"

"I know."

.  
.  
.

Sai has invited his university friends to his brother's studio-cafe. It's anything but new but none of young adults in the circle of friends have ever visited the eatery. It is, however, popular enough for Ino to recognize it. Lee still remembers the reaction from the group; Ino Yamanaka practically broke a high heel when she hopped out of her seat in excitement and grasp Hinata Hyuuga's hands, jumping with joy, while Naruto Uzumaki practically cried happy tears when Sai had said they could order anything they wanted and that it would be on the house.

After packing their things and leaving the library with a backpack full of books and two heads filled with knowledge, Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno make their way towards Sai's brother's studio-cafe for dinner. Sakura reminds Lee that Sai's brother's name is Shin and that the name of the cafe is 'ROOT'. She fills him in about the eatery because she got curious when Ino wouldn't shut up about it. She tells him about everything she remembers from what she got off from _Google_.

They make light conversation while they walk with their mitten hands stuffed in their coats. It's cold, early January, the start of their second semester. He's loud and energetic while Sakura's pleasant and pleased. She lets out a laugh at something Lee says and buries her face in her warm blue scarf. Lee tries to do the same, but, more to hide his burning his cheeks. It's no secret that Lee has a huge crush on Sakura (well, at least, it's not a secret to like handful of people). Lee just thinks Sakura's perfect. Smart and strong, quirky and sassy, not exactly patient but loving enough to be reasonable. While Sakura probably just sees Lee as nothing but a friend.

Lee enters the small studio-cafe, opening the door for Sakura like the gentleman he was. Sakura beams at Lee's kind gesture and thanks him.

The cafe is filled with life, chattering customer and friendly staff and smiling strangers. The place was decorated all pretty – slick glossy wood furniture, classy paintings by Sai himself and suspending plants above the tables.

The sound of a guitar strumming expertly and a soothing voice singing brings Lee and Sakura to look over at the one-band man performance at the cafe's stage. There sits a young man on a stool with his guitar propped on his lap. The spotlight illuminates him; his dark hair that's swept to the side and his face that screams good prominent features. He's got a straight nose, a jaw that was strong and set, and the presence of a man that could make young girls and grown women alike go ga-ga. Despite being the main performance, his dark eyes are downcast as if he has a severe case of stage fright. But Lee doesn't think this man is anything but afraid of lookers because he's performing without a hint of nervousness. Not a quiver in his voice or shaky hands. It was obvious he was overly-passionate.

"Wow," Lee says, impressed. "He's really good, isn't he, Sakura-san?"

Lee looks over at Sakura just to see her reaction, see if she's seeing what he's seeing. But the moment Lee looks at Sakura's face, he **has** to do a double take. The expression on Sakura's face looks like she's captivated. Her face's relaxed, green eyes big and loud, blinking with hesitance as if to take everything in slow, mouth shaped in an impressed 'O'.

As if on cue, the man on the stage looks up from the floor and at Lee and Sakura. Probably because they were standing smack dab in the middle of the entrance with their coats barely off, gawking at him, like deers at a headlight. If he was looking for a reaction from them, well – he's got it. Sakura brings a hand to touch her lips and cover the sudden growing smile. There's a faint blush on her cheeks.

 _Oh no,_ Lee thinks and he feels his stomach drop.

Without thinking, Lee starts opening his mouth, "Sa –"

"Forehead!" A familiar feminine voice shouts which is followed by another loud voice, "Bushy brows!"

Both Lee and Sakura turn to look at their friends, Ino and Naruto are sitting at a table for six. Hinata, who has Naruto's arm wrapped around her shoulder, waves her hand to politely gesture for the two to come over.

Not wanting Sakura to be sucked back into the handsome man's gaze, Lee puts his hand on the small of Sakura's back, guiding her to their friends.

"Let's go?" Lee says though it sounds more like a question than anything.

"Uh," Sakura says as if suddenly waking up from a deep, _deep_ sleep or a wonderful dream. She turns to him and stutters, "Y – Yeah,"

Lee wonders why she sounds so out of breath.

"Yeah," Sakura repeats herself, not meeting his eyes and looking at her old pink sneakers. It leaves Lee feeling undone.

* * *

For the entirety of the show, Sakura stares at the singer which everyone at the table takes notice. It wasn't the momentarily distracted stare, it was the serious kind, the straight up stare that girls don't hide when they're very much interested.

The singer leaves soon after without sticking around, a smart navy blue jacket thrown over his shoulders and his guitar strapped to his back. He turns out to be identified as Sasuke Uchiha by Naruto. _Apparently_ , they were coursemates. _Apparently_ , Sasuke performs two times a week – Wednesday and Saturday nights. _Apparently_ , he was single.

Ino and Hinata gushes and teases Sakura about this. They tell her they ship it. Lee does not but he holds back his tongue at this.

But then again, he hasn't got much. Sure, I mean, he's got goods friends. Maybe he spends too many hours at the gym with Tenten. He has hobbies, he's not boring. And, he's okay with his courses, he's doing well, he's not exactly over the moon about his grades but it's alright. But compared to Sasuke who looks like the man's got it all – good looks, girls falling to his feet, passion. Lee thinks he can't compete with _that_.

* * *

"Can you give us a moment, Hinata-san?" Lee says to Hinata as gestures between him and Naruto.

Dinner is over, most of the customers are gone and the staff are off and busy; wiping tables, cleaning dirty dishes and sorting cutlery.

Naruto turns to his girlfriend, "Do you still want me to walk you home or do you want to walk with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan? I might take a while,"

Hinata catches on and looks back at her friends. "I'll go with Ino-san and Sakura-san. I don't want you two wrapping up whatever you have to talk about too quickly. Take as long as you need." Hinata says gently then gives the blond a quick kiss on the lips before rubbing Lee's back in an encouraging manner.

As soon as the girls leave and Sai heads back to help Shin close up the cafe, Lee sinks deep into his seat.

"You should have seen the way Sakura-san looked at _him_ ," Lee says, he sounds way bitter than he would like himself to sound. He doesn't want to sound like a negative person. Like he owns Sakura or something because he doesn't. He **doesn't** want to sound jealous.

"I did. I noticed. I think everyone at the table did." Naruto replies but regrets it as soon as he sees Lee pulling a hurt expression. "Sorry,"

"It's okay." It wasn't.

Lee lets out a sigh. He can't believe he's going to have to get over a person he hasn't even dated.

Naruto's ever-present smile fades. "I'm sure, it's nothing. Sakura-chan is just ... Sakura-chan is just dazzled or something. I've seen the reaction girls in my class give Sasuke. A majority of them drop their insta-crushes on him as soon as Sasuke opens his mouth because he sounds so monotoned and uninterested. He's ... He's okay but if he has no interest in a person then he won't bother. He's very narrow if that makes any sense." Naruto explains and adds a shrug before clapping Lee on the shoulder. "Sakura-chan will forget all about her crush on him in no time."

"You think so, Naruto-san?" Lee asks, smiling bitterly into his drink. It's not exactly tough guy whiskey. Heck, it's not even soda. Just plain water. And in a way, it feels like it's reflecting him. Plain and dull. Noting like dazzling and passionate Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "... Yeah," It doesn't sound convincing.

How many months has Lee's pinning gone unnoticed?

 _But heck ..._ Lee thinks to himself, beating himself up. _What beautiful girl would fall for some guy with a bowl-cut, thick eyebrows and a mostly green wardrobe full of retro looking clothing?_

Lee laughs, wrapping his hands around his now empty cup. Another reflection of him **and** his laugh. _Boy,_ he's being deep tonight, sad-deep that is. He's usually so full of spirit and cheerful youth and excitement that could rival with Naruto's energy but not tonight. Tonight he's a little sad.

Lee says in a small voice as if not wanting to be heard, "I hate this,"

And in an equally small voice, Naruto replies, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> First story of 2018 and ... (cries because I know I'm going to put my baby Lee through a world of pain) He's my son, yet – I'm sorry, baby! I swear momma loves you!
> 
> – 4 January 2018


End file.
